Until Death Do Us Part
by The ReBornStar
Summary: After a near death experience, Kobayashi Tatsuo begins to despise the mafia world and joins the I.J.P   -International Junior Police- with the dream to bring the mafia world down into blazes.


Seven dealdy sins/Virtues

Sins:

Pride – Horse/Pegasus  
Envy - Dog/Husky/Wolf  
Gluttony - Boar  
Lust - Zubron(cow-mix)

Anger – Sun Bear  
Greed - Frog  
Sloth - Goat

Virtues

Truth  
Love  
Courage  
Wisdom  
Creativity  
Tolerance  
Freedom

**Sin**

**Punishment in Hell**

**Animal**

**Color**

Pride

broken on the wheel

Horse

Violet

Envy

put in freezing water

Dog

Green

Anger

dismembered alive

Bear

Red

Sloth

thrown in snake pits

Goat

Light Blue

Greed

put in cauldrons of boiling oil

Frog

Yellow

Gluttony

forced to eat rats, toads, and snakes

Pig

Orange

Lust

smothered in fire and brimstone

Cow

Blue

Ignore the colors(I'll decide theme)

/the-seven-deadly-sins/

Seven Rings I plan to use for main characters

.

Rings for the main characters still(You'll see)

**Humility** – Humility is the virtue that counters pride. As pride leads to other sin, true humility clears a path for holiness. Pride is a sin based on undue and inappropriate appreciation of one's self worth. Conversely, the virtue of humility is about modest behavior, selflessness and the giving of respect.

**Liberality** – Liberality, or generosity, is the virtue that is counter to greed – the sin of immoderate desire for earthly things. The virtue of liberality is focused not merely on the appropriate concern regarding one's earthly things, but furthermore on generosity and a willingness to give, freely and without request for commendation.

**Chastity** – Chastity is the counter-virtue to the sin of lust. Chastity embraces moral wholesomeness and purity, and in both thought and action treats God's gift of sexuality with due reverence and respect.

**Meekness** – Meekness, or patience, is the virtue that counters the sin of unjust anger, also called wrath or rage. Where the sin of wrath is about quick temper and unnecessary vengeance, the virtue of meekness focuses on patiently seeking appropriate resolution to conflicts, and on the ability to forgive and show mercy.

**Temperance** – The virtue of temperance or abstinence counters the sin of gluttony. To be gluttonous is to over-indulge. On the opposite hand, the virtue of temperance is centered on self-control and moderation.

**Kindness **– Kindness, or brotherly love or love for one's neighbor, is the virtue which counters the sin of envy. Envy, in contradiction to God's law of love, is manifest in a person's sorrow and distress over the good fortune of another person. Conversely, kindness and brotherly love is manifest in the unprejudiced, compassionate and charitable concern for others.

**Diligence** – Diligence, or persistence, is the virtue which acts as a counter to the sin of sloth. Sloth, as a capital sin, refers to laziness in matters of Faith. Diligence in matters of the spiritual combat laziness and this virtue is manifest in appropriately zealous attitudes toward living and sharing the Faith.

Vice

Latin

Virtue

Latin

Lust

_Luxuria_

Chastity

_Castitas_

Gluttony

_Gula_

Temperance

_Temperantia_

Greed

_Avaritia_

Charity

_Caritas_

Sloth

_Acedia_

Diligence

_Industria_

Anger

_Ira_

Patience

_Patientia_

Envy

_Invidia_

Kindness

_Humanitas_

Pride

_Superbia_

Humility

_Humilitas_

Lucifer/Satan: Pride (superbia)

Mammon: Greed (avaritia)

Asmodeus: Lust (luxuria)

Leviathan: Envy (invidia)

Beelzebub: Gluttony (gula or gullia)

Amon: Anger (ira)

Belphegor: Sloth (acedia)

.com/imgres?imgurl=.net/fs27/i/2008/145/3/4/Unity_of_Rings_colored_by_&imgrefurl=

I FOUND THIS AND FELL IN LOVE!(Just know I may use this as one of the main antagonists)

I copied a lot of stuff from Wikipedia and various other sites, but I plan to use this stuff for the basis of my story.(None of which I own)

And also a lot of characters in my story will use a lot of created flames and be able to "upgrade" Them

Example: Sun- Sun(Solar eclipse mode(Fused with Moon flame))- Super nova flame.(Last form)

There will be many flame types, And sub-flame types.

Please review an tell me what you think!

This is for this story Until Death Do Us Part


End file.
